


Mistakes

by GuardianKos



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, doesn't want to share her, fluffy fluff, ghost has a crush on his guardian, like the fluff game is real, soon-will-be-named-in-future-works ghost, unnamed ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianKos/pseuds/GuardianKos
Summary: Guardian Gaem gets herself in a pickle when she's poisoned by a crazy ass wizard. Her ghost can't fix it, so they resort to something else...





	1. Chapter 1

 Ever since her rebirth, Gaem couldn’t see any color. Her world is black and grey. Everything is painfully boring. Despite this, her fireteam members tried their hardest to make the best out of her life, and she appreciated this. Even though it hurt her deep inside that her ghost couldn’t fix it, who also wished he could help her, and couldn’t stand the fact that he couldn’t.

 The dark colors left her feeling sad, and she often cried out of sight of other Guardians. Ghost hated that not only he can’t fix her color blindness, but he couldn’t stop her tears from falling like watery slugs down her eyes.

 Gaem sighed at the thought as her feet dangle off the edge of the Tower, looking down at the City below. Ghost picked up on her sadness.

 “The view sure is nice,” he said, trying to cheer her up, even if it’s just a tad. But his guardian only nodded and sighed again, leaning back on the railing behind her. She didn’t think the view was nice. It was all black and grey and very ugly. “Would you like to practice some parkour?” Ghost continued. He knew that one stress reliever for her is to run freely, but with her eyes closer so se can’t see the colorless world. Gaem shook her head and stared up at the Traveler. She finally said something.

 “What color it it?” Ghost gazed at the giant ball in the sky. Gaem had said once that it looked very cute, fractured, but still cute, and that she wanted to take a huge bit out of it.

 “The Traveler is white,” he said to the small Hunter, not expecting for her to understand, so he went on to explain. “It is colorless, the very farthest you can get from black.” Gaem’s eyes widened, clearly fascinated at this. She asked Ghost how something ends up white, or any other color. “I don’t know. It depends on what the object it.” She asked how a Traveler gets it color. “I don’t know,” was the response she got.

 Gaem was always very curious about everything, and went out of her way to explore new places, asking a million questions as she goes. Ghost is her portable encyclopedia, as he knew the answers to her questions most of the time. When she asked other guardians, they always grunted in irritation. But not Ghost. He was very patient with his guardian, understanding her curiosity. She also seemed very innocent as well as young, around her mid teens, and not aging at all despite the years that past. She asked Ghost about this, and he just figured it is a side effect of being resurrected.

 Gaem stood and hopped over the railing, almost falling off the Tower in doing so. She raised her hands behind her head as she walked down the path aimlessly, Ghost trailing behind her. She ended up back at her condo, not knowing why. She opened the windows as wide as she could and stripped her armour. Ghost turned away. Gaem didn’t mind, and when she asked him why, he just stuttered and left her question unanswered. She was now down to her lingerie that Canvas, a Titan on her fireteam, had said was ugly and she needed to get something more… suited to her looks. She said that Gaem is pretty, much prettier than other guardians, to have something so unappealing. Scarlett, the Warlock on her fireteam, told Canvas to shut up because Gaem can do whatever she wants with what she chooses to wear. They’ve had this argument several times before she decided to stop trying to break up her teammates and just buy some new lingerie. Ghost had said that it’s fine, whatever she chooses to do, as long as she’s comfortable with her choice.

 Gaem strode over to a mirror and looked up and down at her current lingerie. She hadn’t quite gotten around to buying anything new.

 “Ghost,” she said with a hand cupping her chin in thought and the other on her hip. She raised an eyebrow. “Canvas said I need something that’ll suit me. What do you think will suit me?” He retracted in surprise, then regained his lost ground. Ghost knew that she has innocent intentions, but couldn’t help but feel something rise up inside him.

 Disregarding thought, he replied, “Something pastel, maybe?” Gaem widened her eyes at him.

 “What’s that?”

 “Pastel?” he made sure he knew what she was asking. “It’s a soft and delicate shade of color -- oh, wait.” He braced for tears, but they never came. What did come is a sad giggle. The young Hunter frowned and dropped to the floor, sitting criss-crossed in front on the mirror. “I’m sorry,” Ghost apologized, levitating to his guardian’s shoulder.

 “It’s alright,” she responded sadly, trying her hardest to smile and prevent a future of Ghost beating himself up over his definition. “Instead of colors, how about designs and shapes?” There she goes again, trying to see the good in the bad. Ghost ached knowing that Gaem is pushing her hurt down in order to let any happiness rise. He floated closer to the point where he was rubbing up against her skin. She placed a hand on him and stroked his shell, petting the guilty ghost as affectionately as she could. Another question gone unanswered but it’s fine, right? Not all things need to be responded to, at least that’s what Canvas said when she ignored Gaem’s questions.

 She took Ghost into her hands and cupped her hands around him, bringing him up to eye-level. He could dematerialize out of her palms at any time, but why would he?

 The Hunter brought her lips to her ghost and softly placed them against the cool metal of his shell. She continued to softly kiss all of Ghost’s eight segments, then placed her forehead against his shell and gazed deep into his single eye.

 “Guardian…” The ghost didn’t know what to say or do, despite this having happened countless times before, all of which leaving him speechless. So he studied how over time, affection drowned out most of the pain in her eyes. That let him rest easy, knowing that his guardian was no longer feeling more dinky than the dirt on the bottom of her boot that lay upside-down in the corner of her bedroom. If he could smile, he could. But instead, he turned his segments upwards in a simulation of happiness. Gaem noticed this, and giggled as his contentment washed away all the remaining agony in her. She released Ghost into the air and he hovered in front of the small Hunter, mesmerized by how sweetly she smiled at him. So much so, that he didn’t notice her call his name, as he’d been staring for quite some time, unable to tear his eye away or blink at all. He stared until Gaem lifted her hand and slowly waved it in front of her face, only catching his attention because his view of her visage had been obscured. He jumped to awareness.

 “Gaem!” he practically yelled into her ear, causing an expression of discomfort to wipe away the smile he longed for and for her to rub her ear. It was almost disappointing, and out of embarrassment, Ghost scrunched his fragments and his eye shut, then dematerializing. Confused, Gaem lifted an eyebrow.

 “What’s the matter?” she asked so gratifying and innocently that Ghost didn’t dare to say, ‘Oh, nothing. I just fell head over heels over you. Again.’

 Instead, he replied with, “I wanted to give you your privacy.” Gaem jumped and felt the cold air against her skin again as she noticed that she was still almost naked. She giggled at herself and stood to her feet. Not bothering to put any clothing over herself, Gaem flopped on top of her comforter and layed there until she dozed off to sleep.

  
  


 “Ew.” Canvas looked at Gaem’s armor set in disgust. “It’s uglier than your lingerie. That’s saying something.”

 “What? I like it,” came her rebuttal. The Hunter traced her fingers along the Lion’s Vigil cloak Cayde-6 had given her after a successful raid. “Cayde likes it.”

 “That’s the problem. Everything that fool likes is ugly.” Canvas crossed her arms and her legs definitely on the crate of ammo in Scarlett’s jumpship while Gaem sit across from her on an output in the wall. Scarlett set the ship to autopilot and turned in his seat while cradling his Fatebringer. He glanced up at the bickering females before him.

 “The cloak looks fine,” he intruded. “It makes you look kinda sexy.” Pink dusted the Hunter’s cheeks in embarrassment until Canvas gave a cry.

 “No, don’t encourage her!” She uncrossed her limbs and argued once again at the Warlock until they reached Nessus.

 The team transmatted onto the planetoid with more yelling. Canvas’ ghost landed her straight above Scarlett and crashed down on him like a sugar donut. They shot and killed each other after deciding bullets convey more angry feelings than words. Gaem sighed and Ghost summoned a sparrow, leaving her teammates behind.

 Arriving at the Exodus Black ten minutes before Scarlett and Canvas, Gaem sparked up a comforting conversation with Failsafe. She’d mentioned to the AI that her friend didn’t like her armor set. Failsafe’s happy side told the upset Hunter that her Lion’s Vigil looks very nice, while the edgy and upset side told her to ignore Canvas, because she’s a cunt, whatever that meant.

 Ghost scolded Failsafe for teaching his guardian an inappropriate word until the rest of her fireteam came stumbling into the Exodus Black, swinging knives at each other.

 “OK, now that we’re all here--” Gaem was interrupted by grunts of rage. She growled and drew the scout rifle holstered on her back and fired warning shots towards the ceiling. The two ceased their combat and all eyes laid on their fireteam member, who announced the initiation of their strike.

 Along the strike, the fireteam encountered a Titan, all by his lonesome. He joined in on the current objective, which made everything go a lot faster, and the fireteam plus one had wiped out the Fallen in only half an hour.

 “Who are you?” Scarlett asked while everyone mounted their sparrows.

 “Just someone who saw a very special Hunter, and fell in love.” The Titan removed his bulky helmet, and revealed a young face that totally contradicted his body. His slanted eyes and hair that was halfly combed messily to the left captured Gaem’s eyes. She stared at his features, and she stared back. Gaem didn’t notice how he stalked over to her, until he cupped her head with both hands. Ghost materialized between them.

 “Excuse me, what makes you think that you have the right to presume to touch my guardian?” The Titan ignored the ghost, and slipped Gaem’s helmet off her head. She stood still, almost too still, as the unnamed Titan smirked.

 Canvas and Scarlett assumed this is Gaem’s opportunity to try and find love, so they zipped down the dirt roads in their sparrows, leaving the two guardians and an angry ghost.

“What a youthful and adorable face,” the Titan complimented. Ghost fumed even more, as he dematerialized the helmet out of the man’s hands, back onto Gaem’s head.

 “What do you think your doing, sir?” Once again, the man ignored Ghost and took the small Hunter by her hand. “Hey!” Ghost protested, but Gaem didn’t know what to do, so she followed the man back to his jumpship. At the sight of it, Gaem began to panic. Thoughts about being raped or molested zipped through her mind. But she still was too overwhelmed to move against the man, both petrified with fear that he’ll hurt her and with confusion.

 Ghost continued to give his cries of anger, but they fell upon deaf ears. The Titan’s ghost transmatted him in the ship, while Gaem just stood there.

 “Ghost,” she insisted.

 “No way!” he shouted.

 “But I just want to know!” she pressed. Ghost stared deep into her pleading eyes, looking for some intention behind her request. He only found pure wonder, and figured that if he did something that she didn’t like, she’ll stop him.

 “Only for a little while.” And with that, he transmatted her into the ship.

 Inside the ship, there was nothing except a single crate of ammo. The Titan was nowhere in sight, so Gaem sat down on the crate and waited patiently. Ghost drilled her on what to do on certain situation, most of which were what Ghost considered to be rape.

 “I won’t do anything weird,” the man said out of nowhere. “I promise.” Ghost dematerialized as the unnamed Titan gave his name.”It’s Doe.” Gaem stood and removed her helmet.

 “Gaem.” She reached out to shake his hand, and he took it, alright. But not for what Gaem was thinking. Doe took her hand and snatched her towards him, pressing the swell of her breasts against his chest plate. She gasped in surprise, and Doe laughed a breathy, seductive laugh.

 “You really are innocent, huh?” he asked rhetorically. “Have you ever even had a man in your face before?” Gaem swallowed, and did as Ghost drilled her to do: she pushed back against him and gave him a talk-to-the-hand gesture.

  Gaem stepped back, several steps, hand drifting near her knife. Doe smiled.

 “Feisty.” He licked his lips, and Gaem’s arm weakened as she lost her confidence. She grew intimidated, but stood her ground.

_ Good girl _ , Ghost said in her head. She smiled at the compliment, and thrust out her second arm in the same manner.

 “No.”

 “I like girls who play hard-to-get,” Doe said in almost a whisper.

 Palm, meet face.  _ Is he not getting the message? _ Gaem thought. She dropped her hands and waited for a response.

 When none came, she looked around for something, anything to touch. But there was nothing in Doe’s jumpship but the crate, so Gaem examined that, only to find that there was nothing but a few frags. She sighed and closed the lid.

 “Don’t like what you see?” She turned around and saw Doe grinning. “Didn’t I say that I love you? Why don’t you come to me?” He held out his arms and winked.

_ No! _ Ghost warned.

 Gaem ignored him once more and threw herself into Doe’s embrace. It was cold, probably due to his metal armour, or the fact that he just stabbed Gaem with a syringe and injected her with poison.


	2. Poisoned!

 The Hunter was losing herself. Her head went awhirl and her eyesight blurred. All sense of touch slowly faded. Her hearing went as well, but not before she heard the terrified screams of her ghosts, and the giggle of Doe. Ghost

 Ghost called for his guardian as Doe let her slip from his arms, and flop to the floor.

 “Guardian!?” he pleaded. “Gaem! Oh, Traveler help me!” He spun a full 180, and glared at the laughing Titan, or what he thought was a Titan, but was instead a shape-shifting Hive wizard. Now, in its true form, the wizard plucked Ghost out of the air. Just as it did so, he dematerialized and hid behind his guardian, calling for the return of their fireteam.

 “I’m sorry, what!?” came Canvas’ voice over the comms.

 “Let’s go.” Scarlett commanded his ghost to set a waypoint, and zipped down the path as fast as his sparrow could carry him.

 Meanwhile, Ghost is dodging the claws of the wizard. Finally, it gave up and threw the sick guardian over its shoulder.

 “No!” he protested. “Please!” The ghost didn’t back down yet. He just had to stall until Canvas and Scarlett swooped in to the rescue.

 The wizard said something in its language, then pointed towards Gaem, then back to Ghost.

 “What?” Ghost didn’t understand. Then the wizard hefted the Hunter onto its forearm, and pretended to put her down on the ground. Then it pointed back to Ghost, then to itself.

 “Oh, I see,” said the know-understanding ghost. “If I come with you, you’ll leave my guardian alone, is that it?” He said it aloud over the comms, and Scarlett thrusted his sparrow to go faster.

 The wizard nodded its ugly head, then held out a hand to Ghost, expecting him to come. But he couldn’t. Gaem would be too upset.

 “OK, well let’s make a better deal,” he stalled. “What if I give you Gaem’s light instead?” He knew it wasn’t possible to do so, but the wizard didn’t. The wizard thought for a moment, and nodded its head.

 “Alright, but before I do that, you have to rest her on the floor.” The Hive monster did as it was instructed. “Now stand parallel to her.” It did just so, but ghost was running out of content, and Gaem was running out of time. She needs to get to a medical ward, and fast.

 As ghost was contemplating on what to do next, an explosion sounded in the back of the hull. Canvas had punched a hole through the jumpship in pure rage, followed by another angry guardian.

 The wizard screeched and threw up a shield just as Scarlett unleashed his Nova Bomb, oblivious to the sick guardian right beside it. The blast shook the whole ship, and knocked Gaem’s body into the cockpit. Ghost rushed to her aid, and attempted to heal her, but to no avail. He couldn’t flush the poison out of her system, now that it’s dominated her whole body.

 The wizard ran away right before Canvas dealt the final blow. Instead of beating themselves up over the lost revenge, they rushed Gaem to the Tower.

 Scarlett carried his companion the whole way to the medical ward, where she was thrown into emergency surgery after Ghost was proven to be useless.

 The surgery was a failure, and whatever infected Gaem could not be handled. The medics told Ghost and the fireteam that she won’t live, and to say their last words to her.

 Tears flooded Scarlett and Canvas’ eyes, and they would’ve done the same to Ghost if he could produce tears, as they caught sight of Gaem lying on a bed in the middle of a quarantine room, as the medics have no determined whether the infection was contagious or not. But sending the fireteam in was a way of finding out.

 A cloud of blood-red seeped into the air, seemingly coming from wounds where the skin was completely peeled or melted off and exposed the red flesh underneath. Upon closer inspection, Gaem’s innards seemed to be dissolving into the air. It reeked of rotten blood, and Canvas vomited, only adding to the stench. Scarlett couldn’t bear the sight any longer. He darted out the room, followed by his Titan firemember. They cried behind the safety of the metal walls.

 Ghost didn’t leave. The only thing that bothered him was the sight, and how he thought he couldn’t fix it, until he tried for the umpteenth time. As a healing bean washed over Gaem’s body, the wounds stitched back together, but melted again. Ghost healed her again, and again, and again, until his chassis couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his segments towards the ground and made sounds of sadness. He rested between his beloved guardian’s hand and the middle of her torso. He pushed himself to heal her once more, until he muttered a few words.

 “I’m so sorry. It’s my fault.”

 

 Deep in the abyss of Gaem’s spark, she float around in pure sickness and agony. She longed for Ghost’s warm healing beam to save her, but it didn’t reach deep enough to snatch her up from the ocean of illness.  _ This is it for me, huh _ , she thought. She accepted that nothing can save her if Ghost can’t, and awaited eternal sleep. It sure is dragging its feet getting here, but what did come is the sad and painful voice of her Ghost.

 “I’m so sorry. It’s my fault.” Sounds of weeping followed, along with more apologies.  _ Why are you apologizing? _ She thought to herself.  _ I’m the one who touched him. For the first time, it’s all on me, Little Light. _

 More weeping. More ‘I’m sorry’s. Gaem couldn’t take it.  _ Oh, Traveler _ , she prayed.  _ If I am to die here, don’t drag my poor ghost down with me _ . But despite her pleads, she knew that there would be no other compatible guardian for Ghost. There’s nothing anyone can do.

 

 The medics went in to clean and ventilate the quarantine room a little while after Scarlett and Canvas bursted out the door unharmed and uninfected. The stench was unbearable, and they wore gas masks into the chamber. Now, both Gaem and her ghost seemed dead. But neither was, after a closer look. Gaem is still breathing, shallowly. And Ghost’s eye is still illuminated, barely.

 The room was bleached and sanitize as quick as the medics can push themselves to go. The door was shut after Ghost helplessly and pathetically healed his guardian once more.

 Outside the chamber, Scarlett dried his tears and grabbed gas masks. He strapped one over Canvas’ face and another over his own. They stepped back into the chamber for a second time, and stalked closer to the bed that contained their firemember. Ghost lay on her torso with a hand covering his shell.

 “G-Gaem?” Canvas stuttered. “You can’t hear me, can you?”

 No answer.

 Scarlett moved in and carefully picked Ghost up from where he was on the Hunter’s belly. The moment he missed the warmth, Ghost perked up and stared confused at Scarlett.

 “There might be a way to save her,” he said. Immediately, Ghost halted his retreat back to his guardian, and spun around.

 “What way?” The ghost didn’t get his hopes too high up, because if he couldn’t heal her, and he medics didn’t even know what’s going on, then there’s nothing they could do. “What do you mean?”

 “Remember the wizard? He most likely has an antidote.”

 “How can you be so sure?” Canvas asked for the ball of light.

 “Who makes a poison an not and antidote for it?” Scarlett has a point. If there’s anyone who will have the antidote, it’s the wizard.

 “Help me,” Ghost pleaded.

 “Of course,” Scarlett responded.

 

 And the next hour, Ghost was huddled in Scarlett’s backpack, speeding down the paths of Nessus, back to the dreaded jumpship. Canvas hung back with Gaem.

 The wizard didn’t get far. It limped just outside he ship, and awaited death. Nearing the monster, they realized that it was so injured that it won’t be able to fight back. Scarlett jumped off his sparrow and drew his Fatebringer.

 “Hey,” he called out. “Give me the antidote.” The Warlock was too angry to ask nicely, or even make a joke. Almost. “Or will I have to melt it out of you, y’know, how that poison is doing to my friend?” The wizard shape-shifted back into the Titan that first encountered the fireteam.

 “Or what? You’ll rape me?” Doe snickered. Scarlett wrinkled his nose in his helmet at the thought of doing something like that to a monster such as this one. At that moment, Ghost sizzled to existence and levitated centimeters from Doe’s face. He was hot with anger and desperation to save the guardian he loved so.

 “Give it to us,” Ghost firmly demanded. Then he remembered his situation, His gaze dropped. “Please.” He didn’t have the chance to say anything else, because apparently the wizard called for backup, as Scarlett was ambushed by dozens of Acolytes at once. He took cover behind his sparrow and fired back. Ghost was caged in the claws of another, healthier wizard who knew how to stop a ghost from dematerializing.

 “Scarlett!” Ghost called, but he couldn’t get to the little light before the wizard departed.

 “Damnit!” Scarlett cursed himself. He released a Nova Bomb and annihilated most of the acolytes. He snatched an injured Hive by the neck. “Take me to that wizard.”

 

 The wizard that took Ghost brought him to some sort of laboratory. There were strange Hive items littering tables and the floor. The wizard threw Ghost in a cage that apparently prevented him from dematerializing out of it. He tried, and tried again, but ended back in the same spot. He looked around. The room appeared to be the one that the Hive made the poison in. There were bottles and containers of unknown concoctions, and Hive runes scribbled on the walls.

 “Give me the antidote,” the ghost demanded once more. The injured wizard, Doe, appeared before him. While the other one healed him, he spoke.

 “We can make you a deal,” he said. “We’ll give you a way to heal that beauty, and you stay and work with us.”

 “No.”

 “Why? Don’t you love her?”

 “I do. More than you can possibly understand. That’s why I can’t leave her.”

 “Hm. How about this: your spark for a way to cure her.”

 Ghost didn’t understand for a moment. Why does he keep saying ‘the way to cure her’ and not ‘antidote’? So he asked.

 “Is there no antidote?” Doe chuckled.

 “You already have the antidote, technically speaking.” Doe has been studying guardians and their sparks for his entire life, and he learned that a ghost gifting their spark to their guardian not only relieves the guardian of their bond, but as well as any injury or illness they might possess.

 “How do you know it’s possible? How did you find out?” Ghost needs answers before he escapes from here.

 “I’ve seen it happen before, long ago. The method seemed to die out, as ghosts always had the ability to heal their guardian, so they didn’t need to give up their sparks.” Doe is less ignorant than originally suspected to be. Ghost thought about it.

 “Deal.”


	3. Deal Breaker

   Doe agreed to teach Ghost how to give his spark to Gaem, on the condition that he’ll stay as work with the Hive. Meanwhile, Scarlett struggled to persuade the remaining Hive to take him to the wizard that has Ghost. One Thrall took off running. Scarlett took aim.

_ Wait! _ his ghost chirped in his helmet.  _ Follow him. _ Scarlett tilted his gun before bending his arm, pointing the Fatebringer to the sky. His ghost summoned a sparrow and he followed silently behind the Thrall after eliminating the remaining Hive.

 Along the path, the Thrall rushed into a 40-meter building that looks like it could be where the wizard was. Scarlett broke into a stop, then hid behind a large piece of rubble. Then, his ghost picked up a distress signal.

_ Hello? Is any  _ kr _ ~~ there? _

 “Ghost! I’m on my way. Don’t worry.”

_ Wait! Don~~ _ krrrrr _ staying here.” _

__ What did he just say?

 “Excuse me? What was that?” Scarlett’s rage increased as he comprehended what Ghost meant.

_ Here’s ~ _ krrr _ ~ plan. _

 

 Inside, Ghost relayed his plan to Scarlett as he directed the movement of Hive to make another poison that could kill a guardian. Of course, he gave them the wrong recipe; they were making chocolate.

 The wizard that kidnapped, or ghost-napped, Ghost gathered with Doe and laughed at his weakness.

_ They’ll see _ , he thought.  _ We’ll see who’s laughing when Scarlett gets here _ .

 “OK, now heat the ‘poison’ at 350 degrees.” It took all of Ghost’s spark to keep from dying of laughter. But occasionally, he slip out a chuckle. When confronted about it, he blamed it on the injury that the wizard inflicted when it grabbed him.

_ Scarlett sure is taking his time _ , Ghost said impatiently. As soon as the thought ringed in his head, he was caught between claws and immobilized.

 Ghost couldn’t move or talk. He was turned in the palm of the wizard and faced it. Doe and the unnamed wizard threw Ghost around like a ball, laughing.

_ Oh, when Gaem is healed, she’ll rip all of you to tiny little ugly pieces, if Scarlett doesn't! _ He cursed in his head. Doe caught Ghost and didn’t toss him back. Instead, he played catch all by himself. He chatted with the other wizard in its crappy language.

_ I guess laughter really is the best medicine, _ Ghost said internally.  _ Because your face is curing me. _

 He laughed at his own joke, which was a mistake, because Doe squeezed his shell.

 “What’s so funny?” Doe finally had enough of it.

 “No-nothing,” he said in his grasp.

 Doe scowled and lifted Ghost above his head, and almost broke him on the floor if he were still in between his claws.

 Scarlett’s smile of humor was wiped away with an extremely disgusted look when Doe peered into his eyes.

 “Ew,” he grunted. “Don’t you need a license to be that ugly? I know because I’ve seen Canvas’.” Doe screeched and the entire factory bursted into full attack-mode. “Ew!” Scarlett continued. “Too much ugly!” He covered his face as he carefully shoved Ghost in his robe and ran, shooting behind him.

 “Scarlett!” rang through the Warlock’s helmet.

 “Yo,” he responded. “Who dis?” He tried not to shout over the gunfire, but couldn’t help it.

 “It’s Canvas,” the voice said. “I assume you’ve retrieved the precious cargo?”

 “Yes and I’m on my way,” he shouted back. “How’s -- ow, damnit! How’s our sick sister?”

 Pause.

 “She’s….” Canvas stuttered. “She’s worse than the last time you saw her.” Scarlett pushed forward through the Hive even faster. Ghost’s spark sunk as he thought of the condition of his poor guardian, and how it’s his fault.

 ‘ _ All my fault’ _ rang over and over inside him.  _ It’s all my fault _ .

 The Warlock took a leap and glide straight out of the opening in the wall that he made to get in the fortress in the first place. He landed smoothly on the dirt and took off running once again.

 “Optic!” he shouted for his ghost. “I need a sparrow!” And with that, a sparrow fizzled blue before his eyes. Scarlett jumped on the vehicle and took a few more shots at the following Hive behind him, then saluted to the wizard that kidnapped Ghost and Doe. They fired angry energy burst at the retreating and satisfied guardian, who laughed out loud and sped away.

 

 Back at the Tower, most of Gaem’s skin had completely burned off, and the medics were too disgusted at the sight that they never bothered to open the door and ventilate the room. So the little Hunter is in there, in a cloud of vapor-blood, smelling like hot ass.

 But despite the terrible condition, Scarlett threw on a gas mask and kicked the door open and loose from its hinges. Ghost floated in the room and immediately began the process of giving Gaem his spark--even if it will separate the two.

 He opened up his chassis and exposed the spark inside. Light poured from him like a leaking faucet--or the blood from Gaem’s body.

 Ghost levitated right above the Hunter and let his Light spill onto her, which patched her skin together. But that was all Ghost could do; he hadn’t had enough time to learn exactly how to transplant his spark. He could only splash light over the body underneath him.

 “Uh-uhh…” he stuttered.

 “What’s the matter” Scarlett impatiently half-shouted.

 “I can’t do it!” Ghost panicked and continued to spill his Light. Scarlett grunted in anger.

 “Don’t worry!” He flashed his palms in a calming but dramatic matter. “There are many ghosts with no talent!”

 “Dammit Scarlett!” Canvas appeared behind him. “You’re the dumbest Warlock ever! Teach him!”

 “How am I supposed to do that!?”

 “Use one of your grimoire or something!” Scarlett called upon Optic to summon one of his oldest grimoires. The dusty book fell with a thump in his hands. Canvas looked over his shoulder as the Warlock flipped through the worn out pages for the right sequence.

 “It’s not here!” Scarlett called in frustration. “Give me the right grimoire, dammit!”

 Optic switched grimoires and another fell into Scarlett’s hands. Once again, he flipped through the pages like a crazy man.

 “Not here!” The very angry guardian glared at his ghost. “I said give me the right book. Don’t you listen!?”

 “Sorry, I could’ve sworn that was the right one!” Optic search through his archives for the sequence and came up with nothing. “We don’t have it,” and subtracted the grimoire from his guardian’s hands.

 “Then we’d better get it. Or else--” Canvas was interrupted by a smack in the face with a terrible, terrible burning stench.

 “Ew, Canvas!” Scarlett yelped and tried to pinch his nose through the gas mask, which failed in the face of the smell. “Say excuse me!”

 Canvas smacked Scarlett across the face and knocked his gas mask loose. He quickly readjusted it, and searched for the source of the smell.

 In front of him, a very scared ghost burned his guardian with his Light.

 “Ghost!” Canvas called. “Stop, it’s coming from her.” Ghost stuttered and closed his chassis.

 “I’m sorry!” Gaem’s body is now half-scorched. Ghost quickly healed her and continued to panic. “What do I do!?” he yelled.

 Scarlett immediately took the lead, as his companions needed direction.

 “Ghost, stay here and sustain Gaem’s body,” he commanded. “Canvas and I are going to look for the grimoire.” Those were the last words before both conscious guardians darted out the door and sped to the Warlock’s library.

 Ghost was left alone again with Gaem. His optic simulated depression by flashing blue.

 “I’m so sorry.” He smothered his shell in Gaem’s melting chest. “I’m so, so sorry.” But Gaem couldn’t hear his apologies. She continued to grow ill over time, and there was nothing anyone could do until Scarlett and Canvas returned with the correct sequence. “I can’t wait for that,” Ghost continued. “I won’t sit here idly and wait for someone to save you.” And with that, Ghost perked up and sped out of the quarantine room.

 He went straight for the Tower’s archive of old healing rituals, and started there. He started his search at the very top of the shelves and scanned quickly. Nothing. Down to the next row. And the next, and the next, until he reached the last row. Ghost continued on to the next section.

 At the same time, an unattached ghost sulked overhead the Tower. She looked up to the Traveler, all chipped and bruised. The lonely ghost sighed, and continued to wander aimlessly around the corridors. A left, then a right, and another left.  _ What am I doing? _ she asked herself.  _ I should be looking for my guardian. _ But she was too exhausted and hopeless to keep on going. Depression seeped into her spark, and darkened it to a  dull grey. She sighed again.

_ Thump. _

 What’s that? The ghost lifted her optic and found herself somewhere where she’s never been.

_ Thump _ .

 There it is again. She followed the sound slowly, and turned a corner. Behold, the ugliest guardian she’s ever seen, in terrible shape.

 “Disgusting!” the ghost yelped and squeezed shut her one eye. Silence enveloped the area. Slowly and carefully, the female ghost opened her eye again. There was only that one guardian in the area, save for the sleeping Titan on a cot. Ironically, the medial ward was completely deprived of medics.

_ I don’t blame them _ , the ghost thought.  _ Looks like boiling Thrall puke! That Titan over there probably couldn't get out of dodge in time, and so terrible glanced at the monster on that bed _ . The female ghost hovered closed to the sick guardian, despite how  **it** may look. She scanned the guardian and picked up some information: Hunter Gaem, age 15 and not counting, guardian of Unnamed Ghost. Pictures.

 Photos flashed before the ghost of the Hunter Gaem.  _ Woah.  _ Gaem was the most beautiful being that the ghost has ever laid her single eye on! But where’s her ghost? It needs to come back and tend to its guardian!

 “Who are you?” a robotic voice chimed in from behind her. Another ghost, seemingly to belong to the sleeping Hunter on the cot.

 “Where’s Guardian Gaem’s ghost?” she asked.

 “None of your business,” the Titan’s ghost shot back. “Now shoo, you have a task at hand: find your own guardian.”

 “I can help!” the unpaired ghost pleaded. “I know how to heal her!” Since ghosts don’t have faces to give facial facial expressions, it was impossible to tell that the unpaired ghost’s real intentions was to force Gaem away from Ghost and claim the Hunter for herself.  _ I must have her _ , she thought.  _ The best Guardian! All the ghosts will be jealous! _ But she didn’t let it show, and continued. “Please.”

 The Titan proceeded to wake its guardian. “Canvas, Canvas! We’ve got company.” At that, Canvas shot up like a Jack-In-The-Box, eyes wide open.

 Canvas settled down and answered: “What?” She laid eyes on the unpaired ghost, who explained the situation. “You can try, but I doubt you’ll do any good.” Canvas unfaithfully threw her hands behind her head and laid back on her cot, instructing her ghost to not bother her unless she’s on fire.

 The unpaired ghost rolled her eye. Canvas saw it.

 “Keep rolling your eye and maybe you’ll find a brain back there.”

 “Keep talking and maybe you’ll say something smart,” the ghost replied. Canvas snickered.

 “That was smart.” But she knew it wasn’t, because ghosts don’t have brains. Of course, Canvas won’t let an unknown ghost do whatever she pleases with her friend’s body. So, the guardian pretended to be asleep, and still watched the ghost. She hovered over Gaem just like how Ghost did when he tried to give her his spark. And just the same, she split open her shell and poured her Light over Gaem.

 But this one was a little different. This time, the female ghost threaded her Light into the Hunter’s small frame like a sewing sewer. She then threaded the Light within herself and pulled out what looked like a small Traveler, but except made of pure Light.

_ Her spark _ , Canvas thought, now with wide, watchful eye that didn’t waver for a second. The unpaired ghost used her Light to detach threads of Light that bound her spark to her shell. Afterwards, she split it in two, and slammed one half back into her body, and the other held still over Gaem’s midsection, as the ghost used her threads of Light to cut her belly. The insides of Gaem was now exposed as dim Light, and the female ghost shoved the half-spark into Gaem. Immediately, the Hunter’s insdes grew in brightness. Her breathing more steady and deep. Canvas sat up with a start.

 “Holy shit,” she cursed. “The ghost did it.” Eyes filled with bewilderment, she caught the unpaired ghost who suddenly dropped in the air like a sugar donut. Canvas turned the ghost’s shell over in her hands, trying to find out what she had that Ghost doesn’t in order for her to accomplish such feats.

 At that moment, Scarlett came tumbling through the medical ward, tripping over crates and chairs, grimoire in hand, shouting , “I found it! I found it!”


	4. New Ghost, or Naw?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I know this last chapter is a short one, but no need to worry! Gaem and fried will be back soon Stay tuned.

Ghost, Scarlett, Canvas, and the unpaired ghost all circled Gaem, the now healed Hunter Guardian. Scarlett ordered for his ghost to save the grimoire in his archives for later uses.  
Ghost healed his guardian of any remaining patches of burnt skin. Afterwards, Gaem awakened and rose from her sick bed. Of course, she had no idea of what had happened, until her fireteam frantically relayed all the events to her.  
“So, Ghost isn’t the one who healed me?” she questioned. Ghost lowered his shell in shame, knowing that Gaem will be disappointed because he couldn’t manage to save his own guardian. She looked at him with wide eyes. “Why couldn’t you heal me?”  
“I didn’t know how,” the shame-filled ghost replied in a low, squeaky voice. “I’m sorry…”  
“But I did,” the unpaired light piped up. “And now you’re my guardian, since you now have half my spark within you.” Everyone jumped. Scarlett and Canvas both exclaimed in protest at once.  
“That’s not fair!”  
“You can’t do that! They’ve spent way too much time together!”  
Ghost squeezed his shell shut in embarrassment and sadness. This random, haughty ghost just came and stole his guardian from him. But all along, he knew something like this was going to happen. After all, he was never worthy of Gaem in the first place.  
He felt the warmth of his sweet, sweet, ever-loving guardian closing around his shell. But he dared not to open his eye. He is not in the right place to accept such a privilege.  
“How are you my ghost, but this one just healed me? Ghost who are not paired to a guardian cannot heal them.” Gaem has a point: how is it that Ghost still has the ability to heal her if she’s no longer his?  
“I know why,” Scarlett said angrily. “Ghost’s link with Gaem never severed. But at the same time, this ‘unpaired’ ghost has her spark inside you.” Scarlett cupped his chin and hummed in sarcastic thought. At last, he threw a finger in the air. “Aha! I have come to a conclusion that both are ghost belonging to, our beautiful Hunter, Gaem.”  
Pause.  
“What!?” was the first response from the now-paired-with-two-ghosts guardian.  
“Noo!” Ghost exclaimed. He stole a glance at his new sister. “How dare you barge into my life and steal my guardian!? My guardian! Of all guardians! Mi-”  
Gaem interrupted his outburst with a hand on the shell. “Oh, come on. Don’t be mean. It’ll be fun having another ghost around.”  
Of course, Ghost thought. Of course she would think like this. Of course.  
Rage bubbled up inside him. But his own unworthiness cooled him. The female ghost snickered.  
“Get used to it, little light,” she teased. “I’m here forever, and ever, and ever…” She kept going and going, until ghost threw another fit.

But fortunately for Ghost, the newly paired ghost was already fed up with him, and left to find a new guardian. Which she never did, because she was ran over by a sparrow.


End file.
